True Life Videogame Romance
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Donghae plays an online game and meet a fire wizard. They became good friends and decided to meet in person. Once they saw each other, it was love at first sight. Staring: EunHae with other SuJu couples at the end.


True Life Video-game Romance

Summary: Donghae plays an online game named Wizard101

He meets a fire wizard and they became instant friends

To the point when they wanted to meet each other in real life

Who knew the fire wizard lived in Seoul just like Donghae did

And once they met..

It was love at first sight...

Staring: Eunhae

Genre: General, Romance

Rating: T for Teen

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: We Should Meet in Real Life<span>

Donghae sat down at his computer desk and turned on his computer. Ever since he met that fire wizard on the online he started playing a few days ago, that's all he's been wanting to do. To talk to the guy. He was an interesting and nice person. They instantly got a long and became great friends. They had so much in common. Donghae waited patiently for his computer to start before clicking on _Wizard101_ [a real online game, by the way. I used to play it]. He logged on to his own account and pressed _Log in_. He waited a few seconds for everything to load before pressing _Play!_. He waited a few more minutes before a screen came up with all of his characters on it. He had a ice character, a fire character, a life character, and a storm character. He smiled and clicked on his Legend [level 60] Storm character. His name was Aiden StormCaster. His character logged on. He was in the commons. He was low on mana [a type of energy in order to cast spells] and a little low on health, though it was rising with every second that he was in the commons. He put his finger to the arrows on his keyboard and started to roam around to catch some mana whisps. He smiled once a IM popped up on the rectangle chat box at the bottom of the screen.

_Ian FireWalker: Hey! You're online! Did you just log on?_

_Aiden StormCaster: Yeah. Did you? I didn't see your name when I logged on a second ago._

As Donghae waited for the fire wizard to reply, he continued to look for mana whisps. He finally got all of his mana back to normal and checked where his only friend was. He was in Dragonsphere. Should he teleport to him? He hovered the curser over the button that said _Teleport to location_.

_Ian FireWalker: Haha XD I did just log on. Can you port to me? I'm having trouble with this quest I'm working on! I could use your awesome storm magical powers!_

Donghae smirked.

_Aiden StormCaster: Sure. On my way. Hang in there. Wait, what's your secondary school again besides fire?_

Donghae clicked on _Teleport to location_. He joined a battle in which Ian was in. He was fighting some kind of dragon. Donghae rolled his eyes. _Easy_, he thought. A chat bubble popped up. They were no long talking in IM now.

_Ian FireWalker: Thanks, man. And I'm half Fire and Death. What's yours besides Storm?_

_Aiden StormCaster: No prob. I'm half Storm and Death also. XD_

_Ian FireWalker: We're like Ninjas! Hehe So much in common_

Donghae chuckled and chose _Stormzilla_ and clicked on the dragon that was on the crescent moon.

_Aiden StormCaster: lol :] And how come you need help here? These things are EASY_

_Ian FireWalker: Well I just unlocked this place and I sort of, accidentally got into a battle with low health :[_

_Aiden StormCaster: Smart. Real smart._

_Ian FireWalker: Oh, ha ha. Very funny._

_Aiden StormCaster: :] I know right?_

_Ian FireWalker: -laughs- Geez!_

Donghae chuckled and watched his spell spoil into action.

_Ian FireWalker: O.O OMG! IS THAT A NEW SPELL?_

_Aiden StormCaster: -chuckles and shakes head no- I've had this spell for awhile now. You musn't of seen it yet._

_Ian FireWalker: Well, obviously!_

_Aiden StormCaster: lol XD TOO FUNNY_

_Ian FireWalker: Keke XD I know I am. Hey, quick question..._

_Aiden StormCaster: Sure, what's up?_

Donghae hummed as he looked at the choices of his spells. He chose a death spell named _Dracula_ and aimed it for the same dragon he attacked with _Stormzilla._

_Ian FireWalker: I really want to meet you in real life..._

Donghae's eyes popped wide. _W-What? H-He wants to meet me in real life? W-Why?_

_Ian FireWalker: I've been thinking about it a lot lately. We have so much in common..._

_Ian FireWalker: And it would be great to actually see you in person we could ACTUALLY hang out, ya know?_

_Aiden StormCaster: You do share a good point..._

_Aiden StormCaster: Where do you live again?_

_Ian FireWalker: I live in Seoul, South Korea. Where do you live?_

_Aiden StormCaster: NO WAY!_

_Ian FireWalker: O.O -looks around, frantic- WHAT, WHAT?_

_Aiden StormCaster: -grins- I live in Seoul also!_

_Ian FireWalker: -looks at you, eyes wide- ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

_Aiden StormCaster: -smirks and nods-_

Donghae's _Dracula_ killed the dragon, making there only 2 half dead dragons left.

_Ian FireWalker: That's so cool! Maybe we should meet up sometime!_

_Aiden StormCaster: We should! Hey, why don't meet right now?_

_Ian FireWalker: Seriously? -a happy smirk danced on my lips-_

_Aiden StormCaster: -smirks a sly smile- Duh! _

_Ian FireWalker: Sure! When and where?_

_Aiden StormCaster: You know that new restaurant next to the hotel?_

_Ian FireWalker: -thinks- Oh, yeah I do. My cousin works there._

_Aiden StormCaster: Cool. Let's meet there at 6:30. That's about 40 minutes from now._

_Ian FireWalker: GREAT! First, can you help me with this? ._

_Aiden StormCaster: -chuckles- Sure, why not._

_Ian FireWalker: -dances happily- YAY_

* * *

><p>40 MINUTES LATER-Donghae's POV-Walking to the restaurant<p>

Donghae shoved his hands into his pockets as he continued to walk down the street. He wore black skinny jeans with white AllStar Converses that were ankle high. He had a black fish-net tang-top with a matching white tang-top under it. His hair was short and pitch black. His bangs just covered his left eye and his right eyebrow. He opened the door, the door bell ringing behind him. He looked around and noticed the placed was slightly full of people. He found an empty table and walked toward it. He sits down, hands still in pockets, and looked out of the window next to him. He didn't even noticed that someone was trying to catch his attention. He suddenly jerked from his thoughts and looked up at the stranger. Their eyes met. He wore grey skinny jeans with a white t-shirt that looked like a newspaper. His hair was short and reddish-brown, ruffling slightly at the bangs. Donghae could tell the stranger was blushing because he refused to even look at him.

"This may be a stupid question. But...Are you Aiden StormCaster?" He asked. Donghae's heart throbbed and a smile danced on his lips. This time, the stranger looked at him. Donghae folded his arms across his chest.

"That depends. Are _you_ Ian FireWalker?" He said. The stranger's eyes widened, yet brightened. Donghae stood up to let the stranger get a full view of him. He watched the stranger look at him from head to toe and smirked, stuffing his hands into his pockets again.

"My name is Lee Donghae." He said, cocking his head to the side slightly. The stranger looked up at him.

"My name is Lee Hyukjae. But you can call Eunhyuk. I-It's nice to finally meet you." He said. Donghae chuckled softly and nods. He gestured to the table. Eunhyuk sat down followed by Donghae. They chatted for hours and became even more closer. Donghae learned that Eunhyuk was called 'The Dancing King' because he can dance to practically everything. Eunhyuk learned that Donghae was an amazing singer, at English and Korean. They learned more new things about each other in the matter of only 4 hours. They walked out of the restaurant when it was about 10:30 at night. They were walking toward another place to hang out because they didn't want to leave each others sides. That's when Eunhyuk asked Donghae one of the most amazing questions he could think of.

"Would you like to come to my house and hang out or something?" He asked. Donghae smiled.

"Sure." He said. Eunhyuk smiled and they walked toward Eunhyuk's house. "Do you have any siblings or do you live by yourself?" Donghae asked. Eunhyuk nods.

"I live by myself. What about you, Hae?" Eunhyuk said and looked at him. Donghae smiled, continuing to look ahead.

"Same here. Though I live next to noisy neighbors." He said, rolling his eyes and Eunhyuk laughed.

"Come on. I don't live that far from here. It's just down the road." He said and grabbed Donghae's hand, gently tugging him through the crowd. Donghae smiled and let's himself be tugged but his new best friend, and his secret crush...

ABOUT 5 WEEKS LATER...

Donghae and Eunhyuk became best of friends since they met. They've stopped playing _Wizard101_ and continued to just hang out with each other. Donghae would sleep some nights over at Eunhyuk's. Eunhyuk would sleep some nights over at Donghae's. Some of their friends even thought they were dating. Though they both denied it, they both wished it was true. But no one ever knew...until today...

Eunhyuk laughed as Donghae got tackled by Eunhyuk's friend, Siwon. Donghae huffed and Siwon laughed. He got off of him and helped him up.

"You know," Donghae brushed himself off, football in hand. "You cheat. You're too sporty. I hate being on this team. I always get tackle by you and only _you_." Donghae complained. They all chuckled. Donghae threw the ball at Siwon and it hit him in the face. Siwon flinched and then ran at Donghae. He picked him up by Donghae's middle and lifted him in the car. Donghae exclaimed, his hands on Siwon's shoulders. He started laughing when Siwon started making Tarzan noises as he ran toward the lake. A sting of jealousy went through Eunhyuk as he watched Siwon jump into the water with Donghae in his arms, Donghae yelling as he jumping into the air. The others laughed. Donghae surfaced, shook his head so his hair got back into place, and splashed Siwon as Siwon surfaced. Donghae laughed and covered his face when Siwon splashed him back. Kibum ran to the edge of the pool and reached his hand out to his lover. Siwon smirked and took his hand. He yanked Kibum into the water and they all laughed. Kibum surfaced and splashed Siwon.

"Siwon-sshi! That wasn't fair!" He complained. Siwon chuckled softly and pecked his lips, making Kibum smile. Eunhyuk walked over to the edge of the water and helped Donghae out. Siwon shoved Eunhyuk into Donghae, making Eunhyuk and Donghae accidentally kiss. Everyone gaped, eyes wide. Donghae blinked, and so did Eunhyuk. But neither separated.

"Oh my god..." Leeteuk said as their eyes fluttered closed and they kissed again. Kangin, who was next to him with an arm around his waist, was gaping also. Leeteuk looked at Kangin, who smiled as he looked at Leeteuk. He pecked his lips softly, making Leeteuk giggle gently.

"No way." Sungmin said as Donghae's arms wrapped around Eunhyuk's lower back, one hand resting on the crook of his beck while the other just laid an inch above it. Sungmin looked to his left, where Kyuhyun was standing. Kyuhyun was looking at him with a smile on his face. He leaned in and kissed his soft pink lips in a long and passionate kiss. When they separated, Sungmin smiled and laced their fingers together.

"How can this be happening?" Ryeowook said as Eunhyuk gently fisted Donghae's almost dried black hair in one hand. Yesung shrugged next to him. He laced their fingers together, grabbing Ryeowook's attention. Ryeowook looked at Yesung. Yesung looked at him and smiled. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Ryeowook closed his eyes and immediately kissed back. He moaned softly when he felt Yesung's tongue mingle around his. He broke the kiss a few seconds later to catch his breathe. The others stood in awe as they watched Donghae and Eunhyuk make out in front of them. After a minute, they separated and blushed at each other, refusing to get out of each others arms. They looked at their friends and blushed even more.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GUYS LIKE EACH OTHER?" They all yelled in unison. Eunhyuk blushed and nuzzled his face into the side of Donghae's neck, causing Donghae to smile.

"Well, I've liked him since the first time I laid eyes on him 5 weeks ago." He answer. Eunhyuk opened his eyes and smiled. He loved the way Donghae smelled. Even though Donghae was still wet, Eunhyuk could still smell Axe on him.

"And how long have you like him, Hyukkie?" Sungmin asked, blinking in surprise. Eunhyuk lifted his head to look at Sungmin.

"I've liked him since the first time I saw him also. 5 weeks." He said. They all looked at each other and then grinned. Eunhyuk and Donghae looked at each other, confused. They both looked at their friends.

"Why are you guys grinning like that?" They both said in unison. They all looked at Donghae and Eunhyuk, smiling.

"THAT WAS TOO OBVIOUS!" They all said. Donghae and Eunhyuk blinked.

"Then why did you guys act so shocked?" Donghae asked. Kyuhyun chuckled, placing a hand on Donghae's shoulder.

"Because we actually wanted know if you guys liked each other for sure." He said and joined Sungmin's side. Donghae and Eunhyuk blinked but then narrowed their eyes.

"Well, do you guys know for sure now that we like each other?" Eunhyuk said. They all nodded. "Good." He looked at Donghae. "Donghae," Donghae looked at him. "Will you go out with me?" He asked. Donghae smiled.

"Sure, Hyukkie." He said. Eunhyuk smiled and claimed Donghae's lips again. They all snickered and silently creeped back inside, where it was being air conditioned while the new couple was making out in the backyard.

Looks like Donghae's dream did come true...A video game romance that turned into a true life event...Sometimes...if you just wish hard enough for something...And try your best to help make it come true...Sometimes it can come true you will be rewarded with your wish...But be careful with what you wish...Sometimes they can twist your life and everyone in it...And you may regret wishing that wish...

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's an EunHae one-shot named _True Life Video game Romance_. Hope you enjoyed XD


End file.
